Rome (Augustus Caesar)
Rome led by Augustus Caesar is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Overview Rome The Roman Empire is the most remarkable and long-lived political entity in the history of Western Civilization. It was founded around the 8th century BC, and portions of it survived until the 14th century AD. The Romans were great innovators in some areas, and they were not shy about appropriating good ideas they found in other cultures. They greatly shaped Western culture, law, art, architecture, religion, language, and warfare. Augustus Caesar Born Gaius Octavius, Augustus would become the first (and possibly greatest) Roman Emperor. He ended a century of civil wars and initiated two hundred years of the Pax Romana (Roman Peace) while overseeing a golden age of Roman literature and culture. During Augustus' long rule Rome flourished and the Empire came to dominate the Mediterranean basin. The policies he put in place kept the Empire running smoothly, so much so that Rome would continue to rule the entire known world for almost two centuries without any major wars or other significant threats to its survival. Few, if any, leaders in world history could make the same claim. Dawn of Man The blessings of the gods be upon you, Caesar Augustus, emperor of Rome and all her holdings. Your empire was the greatest and longest lived of all in Western civilization. And your people single handedly shaped its culture, law, art, and warfare like none other, before or since. Through years of glorious conquest, Rome came to dominate all the lands of the Mediterranean from Spain in the west to Syria in the east. And her dominion would eventually expand to cover much of England and northern Germany. Roman art and architecture still awe and inspire the world. And she remains the envy of all lesser civilizations who have followed. O mighty emperor, your people turn to you to once more reclaim the glory of Rome! Will you see to it that your empire rises again, bringing peace and order to all? Will you make Rome once again center of the world? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: I greet you. I am Augustus, Imperator and Pontifex Maximus of Rome. If you are a friend of Rome, you are welcome. (Te saluto. Augustus sum, imperator et pontifex maximus romae. Si tu es Romae amicus, es gratus.) Defeat: The gods have deprived Rome of their favour. We have been defeated. (lit. "We have been overcome.") (Dei favorem a Roma revocaverunt. Superati sumus.) Unique Attributes |-| Vanilla = |-| with JFD's Rome (Julius Caesar) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Introduce Concrete The development of concrete transformed Roman construction methods. The addition of Pozzolana, a sandy black volcanic ash named after an area around the Bay of Naples, created a stronger paste which allowed for construction underwater, something crucial for bridge building. Concrete also allowed the construction of elaborate architectural features, such as curved columns and arches, the most notable examples of these being in the Pantheon in Rome. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Rome * Must have researched Engineering * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * (50% the cost of Engineering) Science * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +10% Production when constructing Buildings or Wonders in the Capital Panem et Circenses "Already long ago, from when we sold our vote to no man, the People have abdicated our duties; for the People who once upon a time handed out military command, high civil office, legions - everything, now restrains itself and anxiously hopes for just two things: bread and circuses." Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Rome * May not be enacted in the Ancient Era * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 300 (+100 per each Era) Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * "We Love the King Day" in all cities Cities in Development While using this mod, Rome's Unique Ability is changed. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your togas and watching your gladiatorial games. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Rome Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Classical Cultures Category:Italy